Love and Let Love
by westsideblondie
Summary: Ally is a greaser shes captain of the Basket Ball team she falls in love one nite wen on of her friends is in her room and Dal mite finaly learn how to love


_Desclaimer: I do not own any of the outsiders i just own Dawn, Maddison and Albany_

I was walking home from basket ball practice on a cool fall night the sun was setting I love sunsets they are the most amazing natural beauty i have ever seen, by the way my name is Albany Winston but everybody just calls me Ally, I am 55 my eyes are crystal blue eyes and wavy beach blonde hair with white blonde streaks. I supposedly have the perfect body even though I am only 14 and still growing at leats thats what my buddy Two-bit said before my brother Dally kicked his head in. I am in high school I lived in New York when I started school so I started early I am extremely smart I only say that because I am In gifted classes.

Well any ways I am walking and I decide to take a brake at the lot and I see all of my best buds there. Pony boy walked over to me he was bruised scared and crying I dropped my gear and limped over to him I pulled a muscle in my leg and so I was hard to walk so he came over to me I asked you ok Pony? He just sat there crying on my shoulder and he is a hole head taller then me He is 5'11 a good build for his size he has reddish brown hair and greenish gray eyes he doesn't think he looks good but he is way wrong on that one I know plenty of girls who would date him I am kind of happy about that i like being the only girl he depends on. Then There are his 2 brothers Soda Pop- he 6"7 with a nice muscle build and Now he's the real looker of the group he looks like a movie star he has golden brown hair and light brown eyes he is 16 going on 17. Darry was 6'7 brown hair and Ice blue eyes they were cold even when you looked into them you just turned away he is 20 and also Pony's and Sodas Guardian because their parents were in a car crash 8 months ago I had stayed up late with Pony-boy trying to comfort him none of us have been the same sense that night.

There is Keith (don't ever call him that) we jus call him Two-Bit because he has to put his two bit sense into every thing well he's 6"2 gray eyes and rust color hair. There also Steve he has thick brown greased hair that is done in swirls he's 17 he is Sodas best bud. There Dallas Winston- Dally he is my older brother he is 17 yr old he is 64 White blonde hair and ice cold blazing eyes most people cant even look at him in the eye only me and Johnny can and Madison some times but she jus cant be around him. And there is Johnny Cade he is 511 he is 16 has a decent build and in has black hair and black eyes he is also good looking and tan skin. There is also Dawn Curtis she is 15 and she has reddish light blonde hair and ice green eyes she was a good friend of the group but i don really don't really talk to her she's a little to snobby towards most of us she's really snobby towards Johnny and has a thing for Dallas.

Lastly there is Madison Greene she is 54 also has the perfect body with Midnight black hair and pitch black eyes she is 16 and is really strong. I am strong to I can take any of the guys down but Darry. Well any ways pony boy told me what happened and so I comforted him and then went to talk to the guys about our days and then we got ready to leave but before we did Dally asked do any of you guys want to go to the nightly double me, pony, and Johnny agreed to go Madd and Two-bit said they'd come up to see us, Darry had work and Steve and soda had dates.

Dallas broke up with his girl friend Madison and him hardy said anything and she say by me away from them all smoking so I asked "what's bothering you?" she replied "oh uhh nothing just an upset stomach" just gave her a weird look and brushed it off. we left Dallas had to carry me home and so I asked him what was wrong "what's up Dal" Nothing ally just leave me alone" he said in an icy tone. I jus glared at him by now we were home he put me down and headed off to Bucks so I just when in side and showered and when to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night got home and went to bed until I was woken by a certain to my step mom and dad fight again be cause she's almost 9 moths pregnant and when I opened my eyes I woke up to a certain guy in my room..

choose the guy you think should be in Ally's room he's the one she will fall in love with


End file.
